The Coming of the New Age
All will be revealed when the Game is released... The videos next to each section are soundtracks for the events. Listen to them while you read. The Mainland Trading Not long ago, the Astoneer King, Evard, decided that it would help his family's Forges if he sent traders to the Mainland to import and export armour. The business went well. Sorland became the richest it has ever been, but this constant contact with the mainland was like playing with fire; If they made one wrong move - one insulting offer - they would snap... And when Mainlanders snap, there is no escape. Regardless, it happened. The Snakes Sail for Sorland Enraged, the Mainlanders set sail. The Snakes were seen, embroidered on their sails from Lorien. The guards ran for the beacons, sounding the horns. As the beacon fires spread across the land, the soldiers of all the houses gathered in their castles. In Lorien, the soldiers stood in the courtyard, flooding the streets. They were quaking in their boots. They were smart enough to know that when the Mainlanders came, they would be the first to get hit. With the Snakes coming ever closer to the cliffs of Lorien, all they could do was hope that they would live to tell the tale of the fight that was to come. The Siege of Lorien Lorien was the oldest standing city in Sorland, and made from the strongest stone known to any Sorlander. Francouer Lassos marched down the battlements, confident that his castle would stand tall, unharmed. Silence fell on the grand battlements of Lorien. Nothing was heard but the early creaking of a single archer's bow. Drawn back by a sweating palm as the sails of snakes grew nearer and nearer. The first unit of archers fired, the blazing tips soaring through the sky and leaving a trail of smoke behind them. One ship was taken down; Francouer smirked. The next unit fired, a flurry of arrows bombarding the fleet. Two ships down. This was when they noticed the real vastness of the army they were facing... The fleet, no, the Armarda sailing straight for them. As the third unit prepared, they were taken down. A meteoric orb of flame charged for the centre of the wall. The unbreakable wall of Lorien crumbled in on itself. A 20 foot wide wall that encircled the keep: destroyed in one single blow. "Raynor punishes us this day" Francouer said to himself "But the gods of Graemism will forever be with us!" ''he reasseted him self by shouting to his men. What the men called 'Dragon Blasters' fired once more, opening yet another gaping hole in the wall. As the remaining units fired on the fleet, the ships docked at the rivermouth. The Snake Soldiers charged down from Bridgecastle to the outer walls of Jacen, with a single Dragon Blaster with them, which took down the Western Gate Tower. The Snakes fought fiercely, cutting down Lassos men by the dozen for each Snake that fell. The Dragon Blaster, now inside the City Walls, fired straight through the side of the Grand Tower (Now known as The Throne). At this moment, Vuldaroq charged out of the tower with his Knights of Lassos. He pointed his Greatsword, Lhommedeiu (Le-Hom-Er-Day-Oh) at the enemies. It is said by some scribes that the sword glew Red, and from it the spirit of the Golden Wolf of Lassos charged at the enemy (but most people say this is a metaphorical statement about the events to come). Vuldaroq's men streamed out of the tower doors, cutting down every Snake in their path. Not one died as half the Snake army was slaughtered like Bastonne Cattle. Theudis rode back from Thrall's Cold Banquet with his army of thousands as reinforcements against the siege. As Vuldaroq's men encircled and closed in on the Southern sector of the army, Theudis came for a surprise attack on the back of the Snake Army, breaking down their forces. The battle was won, but a King's Scout ran to Francour, minutes later, and moaned in pain ''"Sir, this was a diversion... Tenthousand Snake soldiers... Marching... Marching on... King's... Keep...". These were his last words, before he fell to the ground, an arrow wound in his side. The Wolves March for King's Keep -- Preparing the Walls of King's Keep --- The Siege of King's Keep --- The Recovery --- The New Age ---